


An Unusual (Second) First Contact

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives, diplomatic mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Four years after the fall of the Dominion, Deep Space Nine receives a transmission from a group they thought had all either perished or dispersed: the Vorta, who claim to have begun rebuilding their homeworld, Kurill Prime. Odo has returned to DS9 and he and Kira are setting up an away team to visit Kurill on a diplomatic mission, and have specifically asked Weyoun 6 to act as their liaison, despite his anxieties about seeing his people again. This will most likely be a multi-chapter fic.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6, Odo & Weyoun 6 (Star Trek)
Kudos: 11





	An Unusual (Second) First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 24
> 
> Prompt: Diplomatic mission
> 
> Also, just a heads up, this is a Weyezri fic, in case you didn't read the tags. They're married at this point and expecting a baby, so if you don't wanna read that, I won't be offended if you leave now.

It was always a strange experience to be called out of bed in the middle of the night to an urgent meeting. Not unusual or uncommon necessarily, but always a bit disorienting, and more than a bit concerning. What made this sudden urgent meeting even stranger was the fact that Weyoun had been called into it with her. Quark was there, too, which made it even more difficult to begin to guess what this meeting was about.

Ezri’s head was swimming and her stomach was churning. It had taken her almost two hours to get to sleep, and she’d gotten only about an hour and a half before they woke her. She was about three hours away from her regularly scheduled bout of actual morning-time morning sickness, but it seemed it was coming on a bit early this morning. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to push the building feeling of nausea away.

Weyoun’s hand brushed hers lightly, and she took it, looking over to see him give her a small, sympathetic smile.

“We’re sorry for waking all of you all, but this couldn’t wait,” Kira said from the head of the table. “About an hour ago, we received a transmission from a group which we thought, except for a few rare and scattered individuals, had been all but eradicated. There’s been complete radio silence for the last four years from their system since the fall of the Dominion, so we presumed they were either dead or the system abandoned, but it seems that there are more survivors than we previously were aware of.”

There was a brief silence as everyone glanced nervously around the table, trying to guess what the Colonel was talking about.

“Government representatives from the Vorta Homeworld have reached out to us,” she went on.

Ezri looked at Weyoun, feeling his hand tighten around hers. He stared straight ahead at Kira, his eyes wide.

“I’ve called each of you in here to ask you,” Kira said, “if you would be willing to accompany an away team on a diplomatic mission to visit the Vorta Homeworld, Kurill Prime.”

“How much do we really know about the state of things there?” Julian asked, leaning forward, his elbows on the table. “What would we be walking into? Is it safe?”

“That’s what we would be going to assess,” Odo said.

“Over the last eight years since the Founders left their planet, and especially since the end of the war four years ago, they’ve started to rebuild,” Kira explained. “Their population has grown to around five thousand individuals. From what their Prime Minister tells us, they’ve made significant progress, and are in the process of reviving pre-Dominion Vorta culture. They wanted us to know that they’re doing well, and to invite the Federation and Bajor to visit their planet and see everything they’ve accomplished over the last few years. Essentially, this would be very much like a first contact situation.”

“Are they warp-capable?” Julian asked.

Kira stared, saying nothing.

“Doctor, they have technology left over from the Dominion occupation,” Odo said after a few moments.

“Right,” Julian nodded. “That wasn’t exactly a well-thought-out question. I’m not awake right now.”

“The question at hand,” Kira said, “is _should we go?_ _Should we do this?_ ”

“Absolutely,” Julian said.

Weyoun’s grip tightened, and Ezri squeezed back, gentler, and placed her other hand on his arm.

“Are you okay?” she whispered.

He didn’t answer. He looked terrified.

“Not so fast,” Kira said, looking at Julian. “I think we should take a vote.” She sat up taller and folded her hands in front of her. “I say we go. Odo?”

“Yes. I’d like to see what’s there.”

“Quark?”

“Can I ask why I’ve been invited first?” Quark asked.

“Because you’re familiar with their Prime Minister, and also because Rom isn’t in a position to go. Are you going?”

“Oh, of course Rom was your first choice.”

“Are you going?” she asked again.

“Who’s the Prime Minister?”

_“Are you going?”_

_“Who is it?”_

“You’re familiar with the Vorta Keevan,” Odo said.

Quark closed his mouth, his lips tightening over his teeth briefly. Then he nodded. “I don’t like it, but I’ll go. Sure.”

“Good,” Kira said, smiling. “Julian?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

“Nog?”

“Yes,” Nog said, fidgeting some, seemingly just as nervous as Quark, for some reason not quite evident to Kira. “I...I think it would be a good idea.”

“Weyoun?”

“Do I have to?”

“Well…” Kira said, looking at Odo, then back to Weyoun.

“We thought that you would be a good liaison between the Federation and the Vorta people,” Odo said.

He shook his head. “I’m not… You know I can’t, Odo,” he said, his voice quiet, barely a whisper. “I’m not a diplomat. I never was.”

“If you don’t want to go, that’s fine,” Kira said. “We just thought it would be nice to have someone with us who might seem familiar to them to make the process easier, and that you might have wanted to see how your people are doing.”

“The Vorta are not a people...a...a culture,” Weyoun said. “I’ve met very few Vorta. We don’t have a society, or…”

“They do now,” Odo said. “We aren’t asking you to join them. We aren’t asking you to stay with them or to try to form any kind of bond with them if that’s not what you want. I understand. I understand this feeling, Weyoun. But nothing has to change. After this meeting, you’ll come back to Deep Space Nine and live the same life you’ve been living for the last five years.”

Weyoun nodded, staring blankly at a spot on the table.

Kira sighed through her nose softly, then turned to Ezri. “Ezri?”

Ezri opened her mouth to say something, to say she would go. She wanted to see where the Vorta were as a people and to help build the bridge between their peoples, to help where she could. But before she could say yes, Weyoun dropped her hand, and she looked at him.

“Wait,” he said. “Yes. I vote yes. I’ll go.”

Odo smiled. “Thank you, Weyoun,” he said softly.

“Okay,” Kira said. “Ezri?”

“Yes. I’ll go, too.”

Weyoun took her hand again, holding it gently in his own. She looked at him, and he smiled, though his anxiety was still there in his eyes. She returned his smile, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

“I think this’ll be good,” she said. “It’ll be okay.”

“Okay,” he replied, nodding. “I hope so.”


End file.
